Hiratsuka Shizuka Continues to Push for Change
by Bchets
Summary: Hiratsuka-sensei decides to give career advice to 8man and compensates him for his time.


**Hiratsuka Shizuka continues to push for change**

When people talk about their future plans, career paths often come up. People talk about their future occupations, saying, "I want to be a _." Then they look up what's needed to succeed in whatever occupation they desire. They plan what college they wish to attend and set goals for themselves.

I say, "To hell with all of that." Expectations are usually not met in reality. People get depressed when this happens. There are also many stages in which their dreams can be left unfulfilled. So even if one succeeds in one thing, something else will just disappoint them.

That's why I only have one expectation: I will become a full-time house-husband. If this expectation isn't met, it will only be one failure, not multiple failures that compound.

According to many of my peers, becoming a full-time house-husband is a job prospect I should not be interested in. They may be on the right track, since I may be alone forever, and I need a spouse to support the lifestyle of my dream job.

Maybe I could just continue to live off of my parents' income. Komachi can come over and cook for me. I could live in an apartment alone and spend my days lazing around. Wait, wouldn't that make me a NEET? Is this a conspiracy? The NHK strikes again! Well, as long as I don't hear "Puru puru pururin" through the walls, I should be fine. **[1]**

However, the only two options I had established for myself were to become a NEET or a full-time house-husband. I refuse to work. To work is to lose. However, despite being all for striving towards goals, I was a bit daunted when thinking of my fairly inflexible future.

Why do I bring this up? Because a certain teacher, who has yet to be taken, was trying to persuade me to look into other job prospects.

"You should really consider being a teacher, Hikigaya."

At least this was in the clubroom, where Yukinoshita could stop Hiratsuka-sensei. Now, Yukipedia, dig into your database of insults and say something along the lines of, "You wouldn't want Hikifish-kun to corrupt the youth with his twisted logic, terrible personality, rotten eyes..."

"I agree. After all, Hikigaya-kun can't continue pursuing his dream of becoming a house-husband when he can't even become a husband."

Oi, that wasn't what I asked for. I glared at Yukinoshita. She wore a condescending smile. Do you really think you're so superior to me? I have 108 skills that I've spent years perfecting!

"Hey... You shouldn't be so mean, Yukinon. But I do agree with Sensei. Hikki would be a great teacher!"

Yuigahama, you aren't helping. How do you even know I would be a good teacher? I don't think I've taught you anything other than my personal philosophy on life and society. Hmm... Maybe I did teach you a lot. If I did, you aren't applying it.

"See Hikigaya-kun, even your friends think so."

Yukinoshita and I pointed fingers at each other.

"She and I aren't friends."

"He and I aren't friends."

"Perfect synchronization?!"

"Yuigahama-san, I am surprised you even know that word."

Now there was something I agree with. Good job, Yuigahama.

"Yukinon, don't be so mean!"

Yuigahama moved her chair next to Yukinoshita and smothered her with a hug. Yukinoshita looked like she was almost suffocating. She's not poisonous, you know. Yukinoshita must be a grass type, then. **[2]** Are there any grass type Pokémon that resemble cats?

"Too... Close..."

As I watched a fairly common scene in the Service Club, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Is it okay if I borrow Hikigaya-kun for a little?"

"Huh?"

"Yes. It doesn't look like anyone is coming in today. Maybe we should close early."

"Sure. Give me the key. I'll lock up."

"Wait—"

"Hurry up."

Before I could collect myself completely, Hiratsuka-sensei dragged me out of the room. Both Yukinoshita and Yuigahama smiled with what seemed to be a mixture of understanding and pity as I left the room.

* * *

I hear a lot of students have crushes on teachers. Thus, as a generalization, most boys would be happy to spend some alone time with their beautiful Sensei, despite knowing that there were clear cut boundaries between teacher and student.

I on the other hand, disliked spending too much time with Hiratsuka-sensei. Don't get me wrong, she is rather beautiful. But while she is womanly in all the places that the normal adolescent boy cares about, her personality was well... Not so womanly. Despite the fact that we shared interests, talking about them with her was weird. Because of this, I made a point to not speak too much to her about specific things, answering her passing questions with "yes", "no", and "I don't know".

We walked down the hallway to the teacher's office. Hiratsuka-sensei sat down at her desk, looking at her schedule book. I sat down in the chair facing her.

"So why am I here?"

"You're going to help me out for a day so you can see what teaching is all about."

"Huh?"

I don't know who you take me for. I don't have any inclination to become a teacher. Although Yoko seemed to enjoy it... But I think anyone would enjoy settling down as a teacher after fighting Gunmen. **[3]**

"In return, I'll do a favor for you."

I gulped.

"Anything?"

"N-not anything! Idiot... How about we get ramen after the day ends."

"Is this some kind of ploy to get a guy to hang out with you? That's really sad you know."

Hiratsuka-sensei gripped my shoulder with her right arm and cocked her left.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Hmm... Fine, as long as it's your treat."

I would normally be against Hiratsuka-sensei paying for me. However, I definitely needed compensation for basically being her personal slave for a day.

"It's a deal then. I hope you're prepared for tomorrow Hikigaya-kun."

What's with that gleam in your eye?

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Rather, I woke up to Komachi shaking me as my phone was ringing. My onii-chan senses went off like an alarm as Komachi talked to me.

"Onii-chan, wake up and answer your phone so I can go back to sleep. It's so early in the morning... Who's calling you?"

Komachi picked up my phone as I groggily got out from under my blanket.

"Huh? Why is Sensei calling you at this hour? Ah, whatever. I'm going back to sleep Onii-chan."

I picked up the phone and checked the time. 5:00?! Wait, how did Komachi hear my phone when I didn't? Can she hear what I'm next to? Is that why she knows so much about what goes on with Yukinoshita and Yuigahama? Actually, my phone was next to the wall between our rooms, so it was feasible that she heard it. I must be turning deaf, then.

"Uh... Hello?"

"Still sleeping, Hikigaya-kun? Get ready and go to school so we can get started."

"This early? Why?"

"Just hurry up."

I hung up the phone and started to get ready. She better take me to her favorite ramen shop...

I left the house feeling bad for Komachi. After all, she had entrance exams to study for. Maybe I would help her study when I get home. Onii-chan was great with Japanese, after all. As long as it wasn't math or science she was struggling with. Maybe Yukinoshita could help her...

No, I do not want to ask her for any personal favors. Yukinoshita would never let me live it down. I don't think Yukipedia can be edited by any normal person, so making her forget would be near impossible. **[4]**

* * *

I arrived at the school. There was no one here, which was not surprising considering the time. I walked into the office and sat down beside Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Ah, good, you're here."

I looked around the empty office. Wait, where were the other teachers? Why are we here so early? You cut into Komachi's sleeping time you know.

"What did you need me to do so early in the morning?"

"Actually, I was just kinda lonely. I get here before everyone else does. We could talk, if you want."

This woman...

"Seriously? Talk about what?"

"Hmm... How about manga?"

"I haven't bought the latest issue of JUMP, so I'm not caught up yet." **[5]**

"Well tell me when you do because I have a lot to talk about from that issue."

It was her interest in things like this that left me unsurprised that she still wasn't married.

We stayed silent for a while. I pulled out a book. Hiratsuka-sensei didn't start well if she was trying to persuade me to become a teacher. I glanced over at her. She had a pretty massive stack of paperwork on her desk that she was filling out. I had a feeling she was going to ask me to help her with that, so I pretended to be very focused on the text in my hands.

Surprisingly, we sat there in silence for a while. Hiratsuka-sensei had done a lot of paperwork, but it was hardly a dent in the behemoth she had to tackle. Maybe if she had the Argonaut skill, she could defeat it in one blow. **[6]** More and more teachers arrived. Some of them looked at us in confusion, but they just shrugged and started working.

"Alright, Hikigaya-kun, go to the classroom."

"What do you need me to do there?"

"What? You still have to attend class you know."

Wait, you aren't making me do anything? Am I just tailing you today? Fine by me. But now I felt bad for making her treat me to ramen. Maybe I'll pay for her instead.

* * *

Class went by uneventfully. I was about to leave class to eat lunch at my favorite spot when I saw a familiar head of pink hair bounce in my peripheral vision. Well, her hair wasn't the only thing that bounced.

"Hey, Hikki! What did Sensei have you do for her?"

"I'm following her around for a day so she can show me what teaching is about."

"So... You won't be coming to club then?"

"I'll let you know."

Right then, my phone buzzed.

From Hiratsuka-sensei:

Go to club. I'll get you if I need you.

Is she psychic? Actually, she probably heard Yuigahama's loud voice through the walls. That was kind of like a stalker, you know. Maybe you shouldn't go around listening to your students' conversations. Well, I guess that's part of her job.

"Actually, I am going to club."

"Yay! Let's go together later, then?"

"Sure..."

* * *

When we walked into club, I saw another familiar head of flaxen hair. Isshiki was here once again. You aren't actually a part of the Service Club, you know. Don't you have work to do at Student Council?

"Hey, Senpai!"

I have a name, you know.

"Hey..."

By the way she was looking at me, I knew Isshiki had something in store for me. I sat down quickly in order to try to avoid helping her out this time. This was really a 50/50. Either she sees me sit down quickly and thinks I have something important to do, or she disregards that and asks me to do something anyway. Actually, knowing Isshiki...

"Senpaiii, can you help move some things at the student council room?"

I sighed quietly. Across the table, Yukinoshita looked up from her book and at Isshiki with a hint of annoyance.

"Isshiki-san, we would all be glad to help."

"Yeah, Iroha-chan!"

Yuigahama vigorously nodded.

"Eh? No, I only need Senpai for this job."

My onii-chan senses were kicking in again. Isshiki is not Komachi. Isshiki is not Komachi. Maybe if I keep repeating it I won't feel so inclined to help her.

"If it's for Isshiki, it can't be helped. After all, I was the one who forced the position on her."

It didn't work.

"Yay! Thanks Senpai! Thanks to you too, Yukinoshita-senpai, Yui-senpai!"

As Isshiki and I got up to leave the clubroom, the door suddenly opened.

"I need Hikigaya-kun right now."

Hiratsuka-sensei! My savior from work. Or was she?

"Awww, okay."

"Isshiki-san, Yuigahama-san and I are still able to help you."

"No that's okay. Thanks anyway!"

Oi, is it only me that actually does work for you? I'm not your errand boy, you know.

* * *

Hiratsuka-sensei and I walked to the classroom.

"What did you need me for?"

"Ah, can you carry this stack of paperwork to my office?"

What's with this cliché situation? Is this when you offer to help me out and I start to realize you aren't that bad of a guy, thus making me fall in love with you a little? It's sad that in the scenario I imagined, I was the girl. Maybe I've read too much of Komachi's shoujo manga... **[7]**

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Did you expect to be my slave or something? I can't do that as your teacher, you know."

"But you can beat me up?"

"Well, I don't beat up ordinary students. But you're a special case."

She had a grin on her face and was cracking her knuckles. You're... Kinda scary.

"Man, I'm so tired today. I could just go home and sleep after this is done."

"Maybe it's because you wake up so early..."

"I wake up early because I have to do so much paperwork. It's a drag really."

You're doing even worse of a job persuading me to become a teacher.

"So, how has helping me out been?"

"I haven't done much for you at all. So I guess it's been pretty good."

"Do you want me to give you more work to do? Because that can be arranged."

"No. Please, no."

"That's what I thought. I even helped you get out of Isshiki's request right now. I'm sure she can do the work herself. Besides, it isn't the job of the Service Club to do simple tasks other people don't want to do."

Huh? You planned that? Does that mean you were standing outside the door listening to us?

"Thanks... Maybe I should treat you to ramen instead."

"Nope. A deal's a deal. Besides, I'll be taking you to my favorite ramen spot today!"

I felt very guilty after she said that. Although I probably have been to this spot, just knowing that Hiratsuka-sensei is doing all this for me when I'm not doing much for her makes me feel like I need to do something as compensation.

* * *

The day ended and Hiratsuka-sensei and I left in her black sports car. Which probably looked suspicious to anyone who saw. It's a good thing I activated stealth mode.

"Do you mind if we take a quick stop at my house. I'm going to change."

"Sure..."

At least you weren't going to be wearing that lab-coat-thing you always wear. What are you, a mad scientist? Just don't send me any d-mails. **[8]**

We stopped at her house and Hiratsuka-sensei got out of the car. Hopefully she dresses better than what she wears at school. Although it shouldn't really matter since we were eating ramen. Maybe she could find her soulmate at this place? Eh, probably not. After all, no one could fall in love with–

As I was thinking that, Hiratsuka-sensei walked out of her house. What I saw made me question my eyesight. She was wearing a white fur coat which immediately caught my eye. In fact, the way she was dressed reminded me of a certain beautiful onee-san who was always fashionable despite being rotten to the core. Did she pick out that outfit for you? In any case, Hiratsuka-sensei was very beautiful when she took the time to actually dress herself nicely.

"Let's go."

"Yeah..."

We drove for around fifteen minutes and parked next to a ramen joint that I had never been to.

"I recommend the tonkatsu."

"That's what I was planning on getting no matter where we went."

"Ah, that's right. That's what you got last time wasn't it."

Yes, but that time you were wearing a dress and were depressed from being at a wedding. Well, at least I won't have to deal with that tonight.

We sat down at the counter.

"Two tonkatsus, please. One kona-otoshi and one hari-gane."

I can never get over how smooth Hiratsuka-sensei is ordering ramen. Makes her look kinda cool. She even remembered my order from last time... Are you really into ramen that much?

"You haven't said anything about my attire, Hikigaya-kun. Isn't it customary on dates to do so?"

Huh? Oh, right... Wait this is a date?

"Um... You look very pretty in that outfit."

"O-oh. Is that so?"

Please don't blush after making me say something embarrassing. It only makes me feel more embarrassed. Our ramen arrived while we sat in awkward silence.

"Thanks for the food."

"Thanks for the food."

She smiled at me after we spoke in unison.

"I'll reward you for that compliment."

She gave me one of her pork fillets. I mumbled a "thank you" and started to eat.

"So, what did you learn about teaching while following me today?"

Uh... Well I didn't really follow you around a lot... And there wasn't really much about teaching you introduced me to. Except...

"That you have to do a lot of boring paperwork. You also have to keep your clubs in check and keep an eye on students. Especially those you consider 'problem students'."

"Very good. All of those things make up a part of teaching. Then of course there's planning lessons and making tests, but those are fairly obvious parts of teaching."

"Well, you didn't do a good job of persuading me to become a teacher. Everything you showed me and talked about was tedious. Why would I want a job like that?"

She smiled at me softly. I could see traces of happiness in her large eyes.

"Because of the reward for doing all of the tedious work. You are able to see your students grow from your advice and become adults. You watch them struggle with problems and become better people because of it. Teachers guide their students as people, not just academically."

That smile of hers slowly faded. She looked straight ahead, as if projecting scenes from her past onto the wall behind the counter.

"Of course, there are a few you can't help. People who continue to be stubborn and stick to their own philosophy can't be saved no matter how hard you try."

She looked at me again.

"I just hope you aren't like that, Hikigaya."

She stared at me intently. The atmosphere of the rowdy ramen shop, the conversations of people seated next to us and the lingering taste of delicious ramen in my mouth were overpowered by the gravity of her words and those piercing eyes. I couldn't even hear my own thoughts.

"I'll try..."

"Good. Now get this stupid idea of becoming a full-time house-husband out of your head."

All of the sensations around me rushed back as I heard what she said. She had an impish grin on her face. Who are you, Isshiki? My ability to quickly think of a comeback returned.

"Never. I can't give up on my dream yet. Isn't that something you learn from shounen manga?"

She lightly chopped my head and sighed softly, as if expecting my answer.

"Jeez, you really aren't cute, you know. But you've already changed quite a bit Hikigaya-kun, even if you don't believe it. So give some thought to becoming a teacher, okay?"

I nodded. We finished the rest of our bowls in silence.

"Ah, that hit the spot. Thanks for doing this, Hikigaya-kun. I'll take you home now."

"Alright."

We walked outside. She pulled out a cigarette and lighter, but put them both back as if she wanted to be considerate towards me. Thank you, Hiratsuka-sensei, but you don't have to worry about me. You usually smoke in front of me anyway.

We walked to the car and got in. She started driving towards my house. After thinking about what she said about watching people grow, I started thinking of Tsurumi Rumi. I wondered if that was at all like what I felt after talking to her while helping out Isshiki with the Christmas event.

No, I think that was different. I didn't watch her grow from what she experienced. After all, she was still a loner, like me. I guess I just felt a sense of responsibility back then.

Ah, that must be what Hiratsuka-sensei feels towards the three of us in the Service Club. Teachers must feel a little responsible for their students, otherwise they wouldn't care. But she cares for us and pushes us to change and grow. And even if we haven't changed or grown too much, I do feel grateful. I suppose I'll thank her for that someday.

"You're awfully quiet. I guess that's to be expected from you. Thinking about teaching?"

"Well, I was more wondering about a teacher's salary. Is it enough to support a full-time house-husband?"

"Well... W-wait what? W-what are you trying to say?"

"Huh? Why are you acting so embarrassed? Is your salary really that low that you can't stand talking about it? Oi, watch the road."

Hiratsuka-sensei swerved back into her lane. I looked at her in the dark. I thought I saw her cheeks flushed with color.

"That's not it... Never mind. I'll pretend you didn't say that. Besides, that sort of thing isn't allowed. Maybe after you graduate... Just kidding, of course."

We arrived at my house quickly, without saying another word. She was humming an anime opening while driving, but I was too tired to actually recognize the melody. In fact, it almost had a lullaby effect on me. Knowing her, it was probably from some shounen anime.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Hikigaya-kun."

"Yeah. Thanks, again."

She nodded, and I opened the door. She sighed loudly.

"Time to go get some sake! Going out with you reminded me of how I needed to escape that wedding party last time."

I got out of the car, closed the door and waved goodbye. She drove off. I opened the door to my house, took off my shoes and plopped myself down on the couch.

"I'm home."

Despite all of the respect and gratitude I felt towards Hiratsuka-sensei, I still thought she was a sad sight to see. Getting alcohol on a school night? All to drink away her relationship (or lack thereof) problems? Please, someone take her already! Or else, I'll end up taking her... Ohhhhhh. That's why she was so embarrassed when I asked about her salary. Now I feel embarrassed for saying it...

The hypothetical situation came back to me. What if I did meet her ten years ago? Even if I didn't fall in love with her, I'm sure we could have been friends. Unless back then she acted like Yukinoshita... What was I with Yukinoshita? Acquaintances?

Maybe I was like a dog Yukinoshita was forced to adopt. At first, she despised me and I didn't care for her, but we were forced to be together long enough for us to... Have whatever this current situation in the Service Club is. I guess Yuigahama would also be a dog. Heh, I'm pretty clever. **[9]**

Anyway, Hiratsuka-sensei gave me a lot to think about. But when people ask about what career I want to pursue, without a doubt, I'll respond in my usual manner. Besides, I have quite a bit of time before deciding on a career. That is, of course, if I can't find a wonderful wife who makes enough money to support us both.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. This is the first fic I've written, so feedback would be appreciated.

Anyway, I'm a big fan of the sensei-student interactions between Hiratsuka and 8man, but I don't really ship them. I like them the way they are. Hiratsuka-sensei's reactions are pretty cute though :3

This story takes place somewhere between Volume 10 and Volume 11.

Footnotes:

 **[1]** : Welcome to the NHK

 **[2]** : Grass is weak against poison in Pokémon

 **[3]** : Gurren Lagann

 **[4]** : As opposed to Wikipedia, which can be edited by anyone.

 **[5]** : Shounen JUMP is a manga magazine aimed towards teenage boys

 **[6]** : DanMachi

 **[7]** : Shoujo manga is aimed towards teenage girls

 **[8]** : Stein's;Gate

 **[9]** : Reference to what 8man called Yui in Volume 1 (Female dog = _)


End file.
